You want to be a Star?
by RyaHueKeeper
Summary: Tenten,Sakura,Ino,and Hinata are in a band called LKK. They have two identities. Neji,Sasuke,Shikamaru,and Naruto are in a band that's rivals with LKK. But one day they fall in love with one identity. Can they learn to love the other side?
1. Auditions

**_A new story! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think of it!_**

* * *

It was finally time to audition in front of the biggest music manager in the WORLD! Musiki Hani. He made millions of people famous and he says this will be his last time doing do, and I hoped it was I, Tenten, who would be the lucky one. 

I was wearing two layers and jeans with charms at the belt holder. I had my hair in one high ponytail

"NEXT!"

The previous lady came out, crying. I got nervous and stiff. I walked in slowly and stood in front of 4 judges, among one was Musiki.

"I'm T-Tenten, s-sorry I'm t-terribly n-nervous,"

One man look at me and straightened up, "That'll go if you make the audition,"

"OK," I inhaled, "Now, I will sing The Diaries of the Heart by the band Ibusiki." (**A/N: I wrote this song. I play the guitar and I have singing lessons, if you want to know how it sounds, message or review!)**

_The Diaries of the Heart_

**Anything is a mystery, once you get to see**

**Anyone can be a stranger, but anyone can be a friend**

**Searching for a place called home, being guided by strangers**

**But they reached out and touched my heart**

**(Chorus)**

**_Now I sing, for the Diaries of the Heart_**

**_And now I know, we are together, to never to part_**

**_Now I sing, for the Diaries of the Heart_**

**_And now I know, in my life it's just a start!_**

**Rock my world and come back to share**

**Shake my life, and come with your flare!**

**Love me like no one other**

**Part a little but don't go further**

**[Chorus x2)**

**The end of a life is not the end of a journey**

**The end of a journey is not the end of love**

**And love is everlasting**

**And amplify it, have it blasting!**

**[Chorus)**

**Never lose hope, never lose the feeling**

**Never lose the Diary in you Heart**

The judges clap, it was a good sign.

"You were great! I saw no need to be nervous. Do you like Ibusiki?"

"Yeah! Except, I met the band once, they're pretty cold. I know Ibusiki is one of the bands you manage, but I hate the guys but LOVE the song!"

"Yeah, the boys became cold after awhile. Tenten, right? Please wait in the other room, you are one of our finalists."

I jumped up, "Yes!"

* * *

Musiki came in the room, "Congratulations! You are one of the two finalists!" 

I grinned widely, "Who's my competition?"

Yuni Hatta came in the room. I glared at her. Because of her I failed at least 10 auditions. I wasn't gonna let her get away with this one.

Usually the people were looking for a "pretty" concept and Yuni always won on that. **(A/N: In this fan fiction, I don't imagine Tenten in two buns but one long ponytail)**

I crossed my fingers, "What do we have to do?"

Musiki thought and finally he said, "Dance for me while singing,"

I smiled, I was really good at that, except my voice might go all up and down.

I did my best at dancing and Musiki clapped and cheered, Yuni swayed around and Musiki sighed and said for her to stop.

He came to me and held out his hand, "Tenten, you are our newest pop star!"

I jumped around and hugged Musiki, he was shocked but he laughed and patted my back.

I ran in and hugged the other judges, but one of them stopped me and looked at me in the eye.

"Do you want to go to school as a normal person?"

"Sure at school only though."

"Then you'll need an identity."

I thought and thought of a name, "How about Ivy?"

"Perfect!" he gleamed. He told me about one minute extensions and no make up for school and blah.

* * *

I wrote a new song for my band. It was called Shorty and the EZ Mouse. **(A/N: I love this song, look it up on youtube!)**

I met my new band members and apparently their names and fake ones were Sakura (Katie and the pianist), Hinata (Gracie back-up singer and drums), and Ino (Jessie and a guitar player)

Our band was called Legendary Konoha Kunnochi or LKK for short

We became great friends and we started chatting about boys, school, shopping, etc.

Musiki came in, "Hey girls! You guys will be going to Konoha High, same as Ibusiki!"

I groaned, but everyone else cheered.

* * *

We filled out the applications and walked to school as friends

But one problem, the fangirls were clogging the entrance:

"Neji I want you!"

"I do, I do Shikamaru!"

"I want your babies Sasuke!"

"Naruto, you're sooo cute!"

Us girls gagged (not literally), but we recognized these names easily- the guys from the band Ibusiki

* * *

I looked at my schedule and compared it too Sakura's.

Apparently, I had no classes with Sakura, Sakura had all classes with Ino, so I had none with her either.

Hinata had no classes with me, but three with Sakura and Ino.

I frowned. Life is not fair.

When the bell rang, we went our separate ways. And unluckily I had Neji in my class. He was in the corner of the building surrounded by girls. Ibusiki was, after all, the hottest and the most popular band in history.

I sat at the far corner of the room waiting for the teacher.

* * *

**Neji POV**

"Ugh! Get away from me!" As I tried to move I saw a girl at the far end giving me a disgusted face.

Interesting how she wasn't into me.

Maybe she's playing hard to get, but I didn't think that was the case.

She's pretty hot thought.

* * *

"THE NEWEST BAND! PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME LKK!"

I had a one minute extension and my hair was down and wavy. I was wearing a long shirt with a see-through skirt. I had leggings on though.

Sakura's hair was spray painted green and she had a sleeveless shirt with jeans

Hinata had fake hair making it look like she tied her hair. She was wearing a informal purple dress

Ino sprayed her hair red and she wore a purple top that showed her bellybutton and jeans.

I went in front of the mike and yelled, "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

**Anything is fine with me, if I'm with my EZ-Mouse.  
Doesn't matter how young I am, havin' fun is what it's all about.  
Over the rainbow and seven seas, wherever winds may blow,  
Gotta eat in a Wonderland, after dessert let's go.**

My mama tells me everyday, not to move so fast across the room.  
She's worried I'll break something,  
but I'm at the age where I do what I wanna do.

I know I'm your baby, like you keep saying.  
I wanna be free. Don't treat me like a child.  
I'm never changin' as I grow older.  
You're ever the same, Shorty and the EZ-Mouse.

My mama tells me everyday, not to move so fast across the room.  
She's worried I'll break something,  
but I'm at the age where I do what I wanna.

I know I'm her baby, like she keeps saying.  
I wanna be free. Don't treat me like a child.  
Cause I'm never changin' as I grow older.  
You're ever the same, me and the EZ.

I know I'm her baby, like she keeps saying.  
I wanna be free. Don't treat me like a child.  
I'm never changin' as I grow older.  
Ever the same, Shorty and the EZ-Mouse.

As we sang, the crowd grew wilder.

"THANK YOU LKK! NOW TO WRAP IT UP IBUSIKI!"

The crowd grew even wilder and they went crazy.

* * *

We were back stage, I was about to cut my extensions when Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto barged in our room.

Neji was a guitar player and back up singer

Sasuke was the lead singer

Shikamaru was the pianist

Naruto was the drummer

Neji looked at me, "Nice show, but we're still better,"

I looked at him, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of singing lessons?"

"At least I got the main roll in the band"

"Hn"

Then Neji brushed my hair aside and studied me.

I blushed.

He look at me "You look so familiar..."

I glared at him, "GET.OUT.OF.THE.ROOM!!!!"

I pushed them out the door and locked it.

Ino looked at me, "Your cover was almost blown"

I groaned, "I know!"

* * *

I brushed Sakura's hair. Apparently the hair spray made it tangled.

Sakura smiled at me, "Sorry to bother you"

"Nah, it's OK!"

I turned on the TV so Sakura can watch and on it was:

"_It seems LKK is a pretty popular group, but not as good as Ibusiki, here's and interview of th-"_

I changed the channel.

Ino stuck her tongue at the TV, "We don't want to see your butt ugly faces!"

Hinata giggled.

"Oh look at the time! Let's go to school!"

* * *

**_My third story! Please Review!_**


	2. Band

**_Chapter 2. I really didn't think people will like this story! Thanks for the people who R&R! Enjoy!_**

* * *

I walked down to school, yet another day with squealing fangirls and broken eardrums. 

I had my hair in one ponytail, I wore a layered green shirt, tan "parachute pants", and sneakers.

Ino wore a dressy, purple shirt, shorts, and heels.

Hinata wore a white, tight, long shirt, jeans, and converse.

Sakura wore a pink, floral pattern tank top, jeans, and flip-flops.

Since we couldn't go to school because of the crowd, we stayed outside doing whatever.

I turned on my zune **(A/N: I LOVE the zune!!!!)** and put up a random song.

It was The Diaries of the Heart. **(A/N: People who requested to hear it, it might take a while because it's sorta a duet and I need my friend's voice to overlap mine. Her voice is so much better, but she's sick and she also wants to change the ending of our song. PLEASE WAIT!)**

I loved this song partly because I won the audition with it. I hummed to it and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy!" I cried._

_"What is it honey?" _

_I smiled broadly, "Today I get to meet the people in Ibusiki in OUR school!"_

_She smiled at me, "You mean your future husbands?"_

_"Yep! I mean they're just an year older than me! Uchiha Tenten, Hyuuga Tenten, Nara Tenten, or Uzumaki Tenten- which one do you think sounds the best?"_

_My mom giggled, "I just like Tenten."_

_I pouted. My mom grabbed my backpack and put it on me, "Have fun at school!"_

_I ran and ran. I saw a 'walk' sign and went through, but when I reached the street it turned into a 'stop' sign and I was almost ran over by a limo._

_I fell on my butt and started to get teary. Tenten does NOT cry._

_"Driver! How dare you just abruptly stop!"_

_"I'm sorry sir, a young lady just walked past and I had to stop for her."_

_I could recognize that voice anywhere. Four boys step out of the car and looked down on me._

_"What a pitiful thing"_

_"He should've ran her over"_

_"Can't you see the 'no walking' sign? Are you blind?"_

_"Well, what are you doing? Scram!"_

_I started crying, (Tenten does NOT cry EXCEPT for this) the manager came out and scolded the boys and helped me get up. He offered a ride to my school, but I refused. I ran home._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" I opened my arms so I could hug her._

_"What's wrong dear? How come you aren't at school? And what is this scratch on your knee?" My mommy went to get the first aid kit._

_"Ibusiki-sniff- meanies- sniff- cold hearted and scary- sniff-don't wanna go to school!" I wailed._

_"Did they push you? Your back is dirty."_

_I didn't want to tell her about the car, then she would've freaked, so I nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, the last thing I wanted to think of was them. I changed the song and stuffed gum in my mouth so I won't hum or sing it. 

I looked around:

Sakura was reading an extremely long book

Ino was applying make up

and Hinata was fiddling around with her jacket zipper.

I wanted to strike a conversation, "Are we going to do the talent show?"

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"But wait," Hinata stopped us, "If they hear our voice they'll know who we are!"

"Ummm... how about we join band?"

"As long as we don't do the stuff we do in... LKK," she whispered.

I looked at her, "So I can't sing?!"

Hinata shook her head, "No, you can't sign in your tone, you should sing high or low."

I got her now. I practiced my vocals, I was better at high than low.

I smiled, "Finally I get a class with you guys!"

-BRRING!-

We were the last in the school because of all the fangirls.

* * *

**1st Period**

I walked in relieved to see no Neji around.

I fiddled around for 30 minutes and finally the teacher came-Kakashi.

"Everyone take a seat while I take roll"

After he was finished, Neji walks in.

"Sorry I'm late." And out of all seats he chooses to sit next to me- ME!

"Free period, knock yourselves out," Kakashi said and leaned back to read his perverted books.

Neji stared at me, it was irritating so I snapped up, "What are you looking at?!"

"Ooooooh! She talked bad to a famous star! She must be an idiot!"

I looked around us to see billions of fangirls. I leaned to the girl and punched her in the nose- not enough so it'll break of course.

Neji laughed, "You don't seem so excited, do you even know who we are?"

"Hmm," I said pretending to think, "You mean the cold-hearted, pushy, heart-stabbing, selfish Ibusiki? Yeah."

Neji came close to me and looked hard at me, "You know, you look strangely familiar"

He came closer. I turned a deep red.

Before anything happened Kakashi whistled to get the attention of the class.

"Next period is electives, you go to one of the elective classes and sign up there."

_Band _I thought.

* * *

**Band**

I met up Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and made sure they sat around me. I saw Neji and his freak friends and I didn't want them near me.

A lady walked in the room, "Hi, I'm Suzy, and I am your band teacher. I will pass this paper around and please neatly print your name to sign up for band."

While we were signed she clapped to get our attention, "Do any of you have a band?"

The girls and I raised my hand, so did Ibusiki.

She turned to us, "What is the name of your band dear and who plays what?"

"We don't have a name for our band and I sing, Sakura over here is the pianist, Ino is the guitarist, and Hinata is the drummer."

Suzy smiled, "Would you like to demonstrate?"

I turned to the girls, "What's a high vocal song?"

Hinata suggested, "Make some noise?" **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a high song, I'm a pretty low singer and I can't sing it without my voice becoming soft in the middle!)**

We positioned ourselves.

**It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through **

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

_[Chorus_  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

_[Chorus_  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

_[Bridge_  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

_[Chorus_  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise 

Some people clapped, not the fangirls though. They talked about how Ibusiki was better.

Neji came up to me, "You should try going higher in singing,"

"So what are you, a voice expert? Your managers do everything for you- they apologize for your mistakes, tell you what to sing and what to do! Don't tell me what I should do with my voice,"

I pointed at him and he pushed it away.

He looked at Suzy, "May we perform?"

* * *

**_That's chapter 2! Please review!_**


	3. Fangirls

**_Chapter 3. Please R&R!_**

* * *

The band of Ibusiki walked up to the stage. 

Sasuke went up to the stage mike and Neji grabbed a guitar and went to the side mike.

Shikamaru went to the piano (A/N:I forgot what they were called? Electric piano?)

Naruto grabbed a drumstick and went behind the drums. He held his drumsticks and tapped it three times.

Neji started his guitar and Naruto got the beat. Shikamaru, later, joined in.

The fangirls screamed. I rolled my eyes.

**Now I have the idea, never becoming the reality**

**That you'd fall in love with me.**

"I do, I do!!" The fangirls scream. I rolled my eyes.

**I know you'd knock me away and stomp on my life**

**But I'm not giving up**

**(Chorus)**

**Girls, girls what you want is over here**

"I love you! You're right!!!" a fangirl yelled. I hit the girls head

**Girls you know we'd give you all we've got**

**A shot at love might not be so bad for you**

**Don't think about how it is not**

**Learn to love me, and me only**

**Never show others the love you show me**

**Show no mercy to one other than I**

**Tell me the lucky man, tell me he**

**(Chorus)**

**Show me love, Show me mercy**

**Show me your heart**

The fangirls screamed and cheered.

"2-4-6-8 Who do we appreciate? IBUSIKI! IBUSIKI!"

I laughed and looked at Hinata, she nodded.

We got up, " I-B-U-S-I-K-I! What does that spell? FREAKS!!!"

Sakura and I got up, "I-B-U-S-I-K-I! In this band the boys are bi!"

I laughed and got up with Ino, "Pineapple, Chicken butt, and Tumble weed! The other one looks like a bi girly! Whoo!"

We thought of those cheers after our first concert.

The fangirls gave us a deadly glare

I leaned to the girls,"In the count of three, run. One.two. THREE!!"

We scrambled out of our positions and ran, hitting desks, chairs, and tripping over each other.

"Hey! Wait!" called out Suzy. The fangirls ran after us.

At the intersection, we split up. Hinata ran in the cafeteria, Sakura ran through the 300 halls, Ino ran through the four hundred hall, which left me at a dead end in the 500 halls.

I turned around and saw the fangirls cracking their wrist. I could've- should've beaten them up right then and there, but there's a rule:

Boy or girl, you NEVER hit a girl

But they were weak so it didn't matter.

I got a couple of bruises and a scratch on my cheek from a girl's long nail.

After they were done, I found Sakura, Ino, and Hinata barely bruise like me. We slowly went in the band classroom, but no one was there but the teacher.

I came up to her, "Sorry about that. Where are the others?"

"Well," she started, "I sent the Ibusiki guys to the office to notify the principal and the fangirls probably followed."

* * *

School was a wreck and we were happy when it was done. 

Sakura walked away with Hinata, "We're going to work on our homework, 'kay?" (lets say they all live together in a penthouse)

"Sure!"

Ino walked the other direction, "I'm going somewhere to eat, bye!"

I walked back to the school and was about to go to the music room, but it was locked.

That was no problem for me though. I got out my bobby pin and picked it.

It took me 30 minutes literally. The first time it got stuck, the second time it broke.

They make it look so easy in TV.

I opened the door and took the guitar.

I've been working on a song and school was the only place I could think of to think.

I took a pick from my hair.

I strung it.

**The song of the birds**

**The song of the trees**

**If you listen well enough**

**they will sing to you**

**The sound of water**

I couldn't think of the next part so I switched parts.

**I've been awake for a while now, you've got me  
feeling like a child now, cause every time I see  
your bubbly face, I get the tingles in silly places.**

**Chorus:  
It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose,  
wherever it goes, I always know; that you make  
me smile, please stay for awhile now, just take  
your time, wherever you go.**

**Verse Two:  
The rain is falling on my window pane, but we  
are hiding in a safer place, undercovers stayen  
safe and warm, you give me feelings that I  
adore.**

**Chorus:  
They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose,  
wherever it goes, I always know; that you make  
me smile, please stay for awhile now, just take  
your time, wherever you go.**

**Verse Three:  
What am I gonna say? When you make me  
feel this way? I just...mmmmm...**

**Chorus:  
And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my  
nose, wherever it goes, I always know; that  
you make me smile, please stay for awhile now,  
just take your time, wherever you go.**

**(Da Da Dun Da Da Dun Dun Da Da...)**

**Verse Four:  
I've been asleep for awhile now, you tucked  
me in just like a chile now, cause everytime  
you hold me in your arms, im comfortable  
enough to feel your warmth.**

**Chorus:  
It starts in my soul, and I lose all control,  
when you kiss my nose, the feeling shows,  
cause you make me smile, baby just take  
your time now, holding me tight.**

**Slowly singing:  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.  
Wherever, wherever, wherever, wherever,  
you go. Ooh, wherever, you go, I always  
know, cause you make me smile, even just  
for awhile.  
**

I smiled, I really liked this song.

"See, I told you you were better with a mellow voice."

I turned around to see Neji leaning against the walls.

"You sound familiar though, but I can't think of it," I was relieved. He was the last person I wanted to know about the LKK.

I sneered at him, "Don't you know not to sneak up on people."

"Hn"

"Unless they like it, so go to your beloved fangirls."

"Hn"

"Is that all you can say?!?!"

"Hn"

"I'm leaving,"

"Wait," he grabbed onto my wrist."Sing a song with me"

"What if I say no?"

"Well, you're going to,"

* * *

**_Please Review! I might be gone on New Years_**


	4. So Much, In One Day!

**A/N: Hey!**

**Ok, I decided a song from my band, thanks for all the suggestions though! I appreciated them!**

**Okay! Now enjoy and review!**

* * *

"I am not, and do not want to sing a song with you," I stated pulling my hand away **[A/N: B means boy, G means girl. Yes, this is a boy and girl song!**

**B: Never knowing, the sea's to shine**

**Never thinking of the past of time**

**Never enjoying the moment to last**

**Never knowing that my heart beat fast**

He started singing. I was so tempted, it was my favorite song. I bit my lip and turned around, I started singing. **[A/N: This the latest song made by my band, it's called Never. Me and my friend, Casey(guy), sings this one, but me and my other friend, Austin, wrote it**

**G: Never think in black and white**

**Always think of now**

**Live for today**

**And I will show you how.**

I saw him smile/smirking. Out of all songs he had to choose this one! My FAVORITE one!

**B: Your voice calls me closer**

**(G: OooooOoooh)**

**B: Those eyes, that smile, that face**

**Makes me feel so very blessed**

**Like my heart is in a 10 mile race**

**(G:Ohohohoooh)**

I needed to stop, but I wanted to sing more!

**Chorus**

**G & B: Never**

**B: Lose that smile on your face**

**(G: I'll be forever happy)**

**G & B: Never**

**G: Lose hope and faith in me**

**(B: You are my world)**

**G & B: Never share your love with other than me**

**B: Because your the princess in the tower **

**G: Your my knight in shining armor**

**G & B: Your my life, forever**

**G: You make me float away**

**In a world of my own**

**I cannot see your face**

**If I had only known**

**B: Baby I'm right here**

**Always by your side**

**Because I always want to be here,**

**I will never hide**

**Chorus 2x**

I can't believe I just sang the whole song with him. I bit my tongue and ran out. **[A/N: How was the song?**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, away from school and Neji. I stopped at a park to catch my breath, and then my cell started ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Tenten?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Oh my gosh, where have you been!" It was Ino.

"What do you mean? You should've called me in the first place if you were looking for me."

"What do you mean?! We were invited as a guest to Tyki's Show!" **[A/N: I loved the name Tyki, because it's my dog's name! Heehee. Let's pretend Tyki is a big person in the entertainment industry**

"What!?!" I shouted, "No one told me we were a guest!"

"Whatever, where are you? I'm going to pick you up" Ino was in a hurry, I can tell.

* * *

A van with dark tinted window parked in front of me, at first I was scared, but then I saw Ino's face through the window- barely. 

I opened the door and went in:

Sakura had a make-up artist doing her make up

Hinata was trying to adjust and tie her heels

Ino was changing in the back of the car, where you can really see anything.

I man, I guessed was a hair artist, pulled me in and motioned the driver to go. He was clipping hair, tightly on me, and it hurt because sometimes the driver would hit a bump in the road.

Next, I went to the make-up artist and he started doing deep eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror and stuck my tongue out.

I changed into this long shirt with a belt, a white jacket that cover 1/3 of my torso, jeans, and a pair of red flats.

When we arrived our manager was out side.

"You girls are late! Even Ibusiki is here!"

I stopped, "Whoa, Ibusiki?" I opened my mouth wide

"Yes, you have 3 minutes left- Go!" We ran to the building. I felt sorry for Hinata, she had the highest heels.

The stage manager stopped us. "When you hear the music, you guys come through the right and sit on the left side of the room, ok?"

"Okay!" Sakura yelled, she was a big fan of Tyki's.

"I will count down from five, and then you guys walk out" We nodded and waited

_"We have Ibusiki as a guest and LKK!"_ we heard and the manager pushed us a little. What happened to counting down from five?

We walked out in order, Hinata, Ino, Me, and Sakura.

It looks like Ibusiki was already sitting.

"So," I heard Tyki said and held up the mic to Sakura's mouth, " How do you feel about you first photo shoot in a few minutes?"

I was confused, what photo shoot?

I mouthed to Hinata

_Photo shoot?_

_Yeah_ she mouthed back

_For what?_

_The cover of our next album and Teen magazine_

Ino included herself in the conversation, _Stop it. The camera's looking at you_

I looked up and smiled.

"So, Ivy," she said. It took me a while to respond because I forgot my name was that! "What kind of person were you before you became famous?"

"Hmmm," I pretended to think, "I was a... nobody."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tyki started but I interrupted

"No! Being a nobody was great. Except in the fact that you were a little lonely, but no one bothered you, messed around you, and they never say anything that could hurt your feelings."

"But now," Tyki seemed to be interested, "what do you consider yourself?"

"I'm still a nobody," I said, "People who think their social life is low, look at me now, I'm a famous nobody- the greatest kind."

"What can you say now?" Tyki seemed mellow.

"When I was a big nobody, I wished I'm a somebody. Like a rose and a big tree. But the rose gives off a better scent, so why would you want to be a tree?"

The dudes from Ibusiki eyeballed me. I had an urge to say 'what are you looking at?' but I held back

* * *

**Backstage**

"Hello, Nobody," Neji walked toward me, "Jessie, Gracie, and Katie."

"Cut the gentlemen act," I said, "there are no cameras"

"But I was just here to tell you the photo shoot is all set up" That was all he said before leaving.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura and I positioned ourselves in the set.

I was suppose to be having my legs on both sides of the chair, chin resting on the backs, and me loosely holding a mike and a bass guitar

Hinata was sitting down beside me with one leg up, one of her hands rested there and held up her chin, with a drumstick in her hand and a tiny mic in the other

Sakura was in a sleeping position on the keyboard, shoulders up, with a cute smile

Ino was leaning on the chair I was sitting in and had a elect. guitar, the ends were under one hand.

The photographer yelled, "Now, Ibusiki and LKK couple."

"What?!" Ibusiki and us, the LKK, said all together.

The photographer ignored us, "Gracie with Naruto, Katie with Sasuke, Jessie with Shikamaru, and Ivy with Neji."

Our manager came up to us, "We need more press popularity, so I talked to Ibusiki's manager and they agreed on the couple rumor. You guys can't deny it on TV." We glared at him, including the Ibusiki.

Hinata was first.

They had a side picture. Hinata's hands where on his neck, and Naruto's hands were on her waist. I could tell Hinata was getting redder and redder

Next was Sakura

She had to lay on Sasuke's lap, and he was on his knee playing with Sakura's hair.

After that was Ino

They were back to back, heads together, and they were holding hands. Ino was acting the part, they really did look like a couple.

And finally, it was me

It was a front face photo. Neji's arms were at my waist, and my hands reached behind me, holding his neck, he rested his chin on my head. He made me feel dang short.

"That's a wrap!" the photographer yelled

* * *

Ibusiki and we, were waiting for our managers to pick out a picture. 

I threw gummy bears and caught it in my mouth

Hinata was throwing a ball from hand to hand

Ino was opened and closed a drawer with her foot

Sakura was throwing her book and catching it.

While the people in Ibusiki were standing still, very calmly.

Our manager came in and gave us a disapproving look- like we cared.

He called us in one by one. Showing us our pictures.

Hinata and Naruto went in first. Naruto came out calm and Hinata pouted.

Sakura and Sasuke went in next. Sasuke came out calmly and Sakura was stomping her foot.

Ino and Shikamaru went in next. Shikamaru came out calm (as you probably guessed) and Ino furrowed her brows.

When I went in, I immediately looked at the picture. I liked my face in here and since my head was tilted down a little, my eyes looked pretty, but the 'Neji' part took away my pretty eyes, because his looked better- I hate to admit. How did he get white-ish eyes?!?!

I frowned and dragged my feet out.

* * *

The next day was Saturday- Teen magazine was coming out Sunday night or Monday morning- oh glee (note the sarcasm)

Today was the only day we could rest, Sunday, we had to go to a premiere.

The phone rang

"Hello?" I was sleepy

"Are you still sleeping?" It was our manager. I put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear

"Yes, it's a Saturday and we're tired." I heard Ino grunt in agreement

"Well, Teen magazine said they won't post the picture up unless the other tabloids get a picture of you guys together."

"Good," I said "Because they never will."

"No," he sounded irritated, "You guys get ready, because you guys are going on a date with Ibusiki!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like the song?**

**Me and Austin wrote it last week and only yesterday we were able to sing it**

**It turned out prett great!**

**Anyways, I hope the chapter is good too!**

**Review!!!!!**


	5. The 'Dates'

**A/N: **Hey!

I finally updated, I had this huge project in art, and I worked on it all month.

I recently gained a favorite song, and figured out it was about a child, not a lover.

I still like it though

So, here's the next chappie!

Review!!!

* * *

_You are to meet them in front of your house at 10. Don't be late._

The girls slowly got dressed. It was around 10:50, and the girls weren't even close to being finished. Like they cared.

They still had to put on their wigs, make up, and all sorts of stuff.

It was around 11:00 when they finished getting ready, and they turtle walked outside. The guys looked ticked.

There was a stare down for quite a bit, it was an awkward moment. Each guy grabbed their "girlfriend" and walked away.

* * *

**SHIKAMARU xXx INO**

**Ino POV**

I would've dragged my feet, but I was wearing heels and I didn't want to break them. I hated how his hands were holding my wrist and dragging me everywhere, it was really annoying.

The first signs of paparazzi was fast. I put my head behind my shoulders to dodge the flash.

Darn all people who get paid for making people look bad!

And plus, I don't even think we looked like a couple!

Come on!!! I have a boyfriend that I don't want to break up with because I have to fake-like this-this thing!

Yes, I had a boyfriend named Chouji. I technically 'broke up' with him. _Sigh._

"Jessie!" _Jessie_? Jessie who? Oh, yeah- me, "Stop persisting, it's making us look bad."

"Good!" I resorted.

There were now at least seven paparazzi's following us. And now, a journalist.

"Are you two going out?"

"No!" I yelled.

"But seeing you two hold hands as 'friends' seems suspicious." She was getting annoying.

"We are going out," Shikamaru tightened his hands on my wrist when I tried to decline, "Right, Jessie?"

I didn't answer. The journalist started scribbling in that notepad of her's which I just wanted to rip apart.

"Excuse me Jessie," she tapped my shoulder, "You don't seem happy about this relationship. Can you tell me why?"

"What are you talking about," I glared at her, "I'm very happy"

Shikamaru dragged me to a car and pushed me inside. He got in the driver's seat and drove off and sighed.

"May I ask where we're going?!" I was irritated. I folded my hands on my chest.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

We ended up at this mountainside cliff. It was beautiful. I never thought one of these exist.

Waterfall. Trees. Rocks. Heaven.

I waded in the water.

"Don't get wet." Shikamaru lazily lied down on a rock, "It's cold outside"

I watched him close his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**NARUTO xXx HINATA**

**Hinata POV**

Naruto started walking away, and I followed him close behind. I wasn't sure if he was ignoring me or thinking or something else... which is ignoring me.

I looked at him, but he looked the other way. I slightly frowned.

"Sorry, Gracie. I'm not that experienced with girls like the other guys," He blushed. He seemed like a nice guy.

"That's odd. I'd think people like you, with many fan girls, knows a lot about girls." I tried to face him, but he looked away again.

"That's what everybody thinks. Most girls like Neji, or Sasuke or Shikamaru"

"Why don't you think they like you?" He stayed silent for a couple of minutes, "You don't have to answer me."

Al the sudden a flash came from a bush, "Darn! I thought I turned that off!" Naruto and I jumped in surprise.

"Aw man!" At least a billion paparazzi's came out.

We started running, "Don't worry," Naruto smiled, "I reserved the beach!"

**-Beach-**

We sat in the sand and waited for the water to come back up and hit our feet.

"I was wondering..." My hair slapped my face as I turned to face him. The breeze was nice.

"Yes?"

"Are you experienced with guys?"

"Actually, not really."

"Really? But your pretty! I mean like- um-uh-yeah" This caused me to blush and giggle. Naruto turned his face away.

"What was it you where going to say?" I was curious.

"Can you help me with the girls?"

I giggled.

"Sure, but in return, you get to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You'll see"

* * *

**SASUKE xXx SAKURA**

**Sakura POV**

I watched Hinata, Ino, and Tenten leave. Then, I noticed that Sasuke was walking ahead, paparazzi's were already following him.

Him turned around and motioned me to follow him. All cameras turned to me and I ran to Sasuke and stepped on his foot.

"That's for walking away" I whispered. He groaned a little, but then shook it off.

Reporters and paparazzi's were yelling, it was really, really, noisy.

"We'll be leaving!" Sasuke yelled and out of the blue started running.

"Wah!" I ran after him. He zig zaged around places and we ended up behind a temple or something like that.

It was a beautiful garden at the back. Little bridges, a little river, and plants everywhere.

"You weren't suppose to follow me"

I looked at the direction of the voice. It took me a while to see Sasuke on top of a tree.

"We wouldn't look like much of a couple then, would we?" He smirked. Darn people who smirk.

He jumped down and looked at the water.

"This was my hideout ever since I was little. The workers told me they would keep it a secret." He dipped his hand in the water

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna tell the press about this place. And speaking of secrets, if tell things about my band will your tell me secrets about people in yours?"

"Sounds fun" he smirked

"You first"

"Shikamaru sleeps in concerts and sometimes sleepwalks on stage"

"Jessie stuffs her bra"

"Neji cares a lot about his hair"

"Ivy sleeps with a stuffed panda"

"Naruto is the #1 champion in ramen eating contest."

"Gracie only stutters around people she doesn't like"

We started laughing and sharing secrets.

* * *

**NEJI xXx TENTEN**

**Tenten POV**

Neji harshly gripped my wrist and dragged me in a car. He started driving and he looked pissed.

"What's the rush?" He glared at me, "Gosh" I mumbled.

We stopped at this orphanage where a lot of little kids crowded around the car.

"Neji!" This little girl said, "Your late!"

"Sorry," he smiled, wow, I never thought that would happen. He patted her head, "Well, I'm here now"

Another girl came up to him, "One of my sisters had a baby today! She wants you to sing for him!" She used both of her hands to show him where her sister is.

Neji's a pretty good guy. A little boy tugged my pants.

"Um. Who are you? Neji's girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but we were suppose to be a couple, right?

"Uh, sure." The little boy also grabbed my hands and started walked to the direction where Neji went.

I heard the faint sound of a guitar and singing. It sounded like Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonders **(A/N: I LOVE this song!!!)**

**Isnt she lovely****  
Isnt she wonderful****  
Isnt she precious  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love wed be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love**

I turned around a corner to see Neji on a chair with a guitar on his lap.

**Isnt she pretty  
Truly the angels best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I cant believe what God has done  
Through us hes given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love**

The lady with the baby closed her eyes and swayed to the music.

**Isnt she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is aisha  
The meaning of her name  
My love, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love**

All the little kids clapped. It was so cute. Why would people want to abandon their child?

"Um excuse me?" I turned to see a little girl about 5-7. "Your pretty, what's your name?"

"It's Ten-um Te- Uh- Ivy" I tried to hold back from saying Tenten. Neji looked at me weird. He turned around and walked in the little building. I followed him.

"Neji!" One of the little kids said, "Is this your girlfriend?" He nodded.

"Was the baby pretty?"

"It was beautiful" I sat down next to him.

"Neji!" one of the little girls said. I recognized her as the little girl who asked me my name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Ivy want babies?"

We both turned red

* * *

**A/N: **Hey!

I finally wrote something!

I hope you liked it!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review!!!


	6. Update

Okay so here's the deal. I _know_ I haven't updated in FOREVER!

And I feel really bad for it because I know lots of times that I get annoyed when my favorite author doesn't update.

So anyways I'm thinking about **1.** either trying to end all my stories with like a last chapter and start a new one _OR_ **2.** if I should give the stories for someone to finish _OR_ **3.** I can tell you what I had in mind for the ending.

But I'm still thinking of making a new story.

I lost interest in Naruto last year because I thought the story line was dragging and my only favorite characters (practically) are the ones in team Gai. And then I had to move (Santa Cruz baby!) and we got a whole different computer. A nicer one I must say... :)

And then I started watching the episodes where just Lee, Tenten, and Neji were in, and I got interested all the sudden again. Maybe it's because it's summer, and I don't have any homeworrk (except my summer assignments). I know I probably lost **TONS** of viewers :(

So I leave the choise up to you!

Thanks for reading

~ Rya


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sooo sorry about that.

Well actually, if anyone wants to finish some of my unfinished stories, message me!

I was thinking about doing a sequel from Good Girls vs. Bad Boy.

If I do, I'm going to do it in my new account: SamanthaRyans

I just wanted to start something new and all. I'm starting a new story, and I'm not sure if my viewers still follow me anyways.

So if you want to continue some of my stories, remember to message me or they'll just be discontinued-sorry about that. I just can't keep writing something that I wrote about an year ago. I kinda lost interest in them and it's difficult to keep the same voice throughout the story.

But yeahhh...

So be sure to check out my new profile: SamanthaRyans, here's a link: .net/u/2438562/Samantha_Ryans

Haha and do NOT type it in on google, because I realized that there's a pornstar with the same name and just some inappropriate links come up.

So have a great summer you guys!

I love you all! 3

- Rya


End file.
